Please, don't leave me! I love you
by heartfiliaxdragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is always dreaming about a mysterious guy. Mirajane gave Lucy a theory what is the meaning of her dream. She's always dreaming the same dream every night. Then, One night, Natsu Dragneel had his very first Lucy. But unlike Lucy's dream, the girl in Natsu's dream is very visible. [ This fan fiction is for the pairing Natsu x Lucy a.k.a NaLu ]


**[[ Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. They belong to Mr. Hiro Mashima. This story is only a fan-made story which I created inside my mind**. ]]**

'**PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME…I LOVE YOU!'**

"_Who…are…you?" _ That's the only question she always says every time she's at unknown place. A dark place. She can't see anything around her but darkness, herself, and a man figure miles away from where she's standing. She tried walking, towards that man but, every time she tries to get near him, the man always disappear. _"W-Wait! Don't go!" _

"_Puu~Puunn~" _that's the sound she heard which made her eyes opened and woke up. As her eyes opened, she saw Plue, who looks worried about her. Lucy giggled after seeing Plue. She got up, sat and hugged her pet spirit.

"Did I make you worried? I'm sorry…"

Lucy looked outside the window. The sun is shining brightly and the clouds are blue. Seems that Fiore got a nice weather today. She turned her head on her alarm clock, placed on her desk. It's exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Before standing up, she made a sigh and after a while, Lucy decided to proceed and take a warm bath at her thub. As he got inside the bathroom, Lucy opened the sink and filled her thub with water and bubble soap. When her thub is now full, she removed her clothes and soaked on the warm water with bubbles on her thub. While she was taking a bath, she started to think about her dream.

"_I wonder who that man is. Why is it, everytime I'm trying to get near him, he always disappear?" _

Lately, Lucy's dreams are all about that mysterious guy who always shows up and suddenly disappear in her dream. Could it be, he'll meet that man someday? Or maybe, he's the man for her? Lucy doesn't know what to think. She shook her head, trying to forget about that dream even for a while. After few minutes of soaking on the water, she proceeds to her shower and took a shower. After taking a shower, she wiped herself using white clean towel. Lucy wrapped her towel around her body and proceeded outside the bathroom to get clean clothes for her to wear from her wardrobe.

Since the day today is so nice, Lucy decided to take a walk for a while and go to visit the guild.

As she stepped in the guild, she greeted "Good Morning!" cheerfully with a bit wave of hand.

"Ah! Good Morning, Lucy!" the Fairytail's pretty head-waitress greeted back, who was on the counter bar, busy doing her daily task. Lucy went and approached Mirajane and sat into one of the seat of the guild's bar.

"Do you, want anything to eat?" Mira asked.

"No, thanks. I'll eat later" She responded as she rested down her chin on the top of the table. "I don't have appetite today." She murmured. Mirajane wondered why? It seems that, something is bothering Lucy.

"Oh, is that so? Why?" Mira started. "Haven't Natsu went into your place that's why you're not in mood to eat?"

"Eh?! N-No! that's not it! Mou~ Mira-san, your teasing me!" Lucy reacted. Before speaking her another statement, she let out a sigh and raised her head up. "You know, something is bothering me."

"Huh? Something is bothering you? What is it?"

"Well, these past few nights, I always see a weird dream."

"Weird dream? What kind of dream?"

"In my dream, I am alone. I can see nothing but myself. It's too dark then, a few miles away from me, there's a shadow, figured like a man so, I guess that the shadow is a man. Everytime I try going near him, he always disappears." She sighed.

"I see" Mirajane responded. Suddenly, Mirajane thought of a good idea. "That's it!" She smiled. "Let's ask Charle about your dream! Maybe she could help you!"

"Oh yes, that's right but…she can only see the future, right? She can't tell what my dream is all about"

"Oh, you're right" Mirajane sighed. "Then, let's try to find out ourselves" She winked.

"Alright! Let's try!"

"I have theories about your dream…first, it can be a guy that you will meet someday." She started. "The meaning of his disappearance is that, it's still not time for you to meet that person."

Lucy nods in agreement. "It's possible. What's your second theory?"

"Mmm… Well, maybe that guy is a person that you already knew."

"Huh? And what's the meaning of his disappearance if I already know that person?"

"You know Lucy, maybe you have feelings with that guy."

"Hah? What's the connection of his disappearance?"

"Maybe, the meaning of his disappearance is actually your feelings. I mean is, deep inside your heart, you love someone but you're not aware of it. Maybe that guy disappears all the time because, he wants you to find him. He wants you to figure out who is he…" She explained. "That's my theory…"

"…" For a moment, Lucy got speechless. "Me? I'm inlove? But I'm not aware? What's up with that?!" the blonde reacted, and her face started to flushed red. "Come on, Mira-san! I don't know about that! Maybe the first one is possible! But the second? It's impossible!"

Mirajane giggled at Lucy's reaction. "Uh, uh, uh…nothing's impossible, Lucy."

"Mou~ Mira-san" She sighed then smiled.

"Oi! Mira! What's food for today? I'm hungry!"

"Aye! Me too! Do you have a fish?"

A guy and a cat said.

"Good Morning Natsu, Hapy!" the barmaid greeted. "I just cooked some foods. I'll get it okay? So, please wait for a moment." Mira then went inside the kitchen to prepare some foods.

"Oh, hey Luce! Morning!" Natsu greeted with a wide smile as he sat next to the celestial mage.

"Oh, good morning, Natsu" She simply said, sounds like her dream was still bothering her and, Mirajane's thoughts about her dream. But, the one that bother her most was Mirajane's second interpretation. Could it be, she's correct? No one knows.

Natsu and Happy noticed that something is bothering her. She's not enthusiastic than usual.

"Hey, Luce, you okay?"

"Are you hungry? Do you want a fish?"

Lucy tilted her head and turned to her closest friends and gave them a slight smile. "N-No thanks, I'm fine"

"_I shouldn't think about that dream. It's just a dream, Lucy! Stop thinking about it!" _She thought in her mind as she shook her head.

"Lucy, you're becoming a weirdo again!"

"Aye! Suddenly shaking her head for no reason!"

Both of them teased, as usual. Yes, it's true that they annoys Lucy. But, they know that in that way, they can cheer her up.

"Who's a weirdo?!" She yelled.

Natsu laughed after yelling at him. "There! That's the Lucy I know!"

Lucy suddenly laughed. She felt like that, they are trying to cheer her up in that kind of way. Well, Lucy finds it sweet. After a while, the food were served by Mirajane.

"Uwahh! They smell delicious!" Natsu reacted.

"Aye! Natsu! Don't steal my fish!"

"Don't worry! I won't!" Natsu turned his looks to Lucy. "Why don't you eat? Have you already took your breakfast?"

"Now that you mentioned it…not yet…"

"Why?" Natsu asked. "In that case, why don't you eat with us?"

Lucy nods. "I guess that's a good idea"

Mirajane got a bit surprised when Lucy decided to eat. Didn't she say that she don't have appetite to eat breakfast? Because of that, an idea came into Mirajane's mind.

After hearing and while watching as Lucy eat with Natsu and Happy, she suddenly giggled. Lucy looked at Mirajane, using a puzzled look.

"Huh? Mira-san? What's the matter?"

Mirajane tilted her head. "Uhm…mm…it's nothing. Just ignore me okay?"

After a while, the trio were finally done eating.

"The food was so awesome! Thanks, Mira!"

"Aye! The foods was delicious! But Natsu stole my fish! Again!"

"Wah?! I didn't stole your fish! I have my own fish!" Natsu reacted. "Lucy is the one who stole your fish!"

"What?! Why me?! That's not my attitude! Don't accuse me!" Lucy reacted. "Maybe Happy just forgot that he already ate his fish and he thought that someone stole it"

"Waahh! Lucy! You're so mean! It's just like, I'm a liar?"

Natsu and Happy were actually not serious. They were just teasing and annoying Lucy. Well, that's the 'fun' thing' they always do.

Lucy sighed. "Never mind. I'm going home. Mira-san, thanks for the food" She said as she left and waved a little.

"No problem, Lucy" Mirajane responded. "Oh, Lucy, by the way, I suggest you to try my second guess okay? You already know what I mean"

"Eeep! Mira-san! Not again! I told you, that's impossible." She sighed. "Anyways, I'll be back later. See you, Mira-san!"

When Lucy finally left, Natsu asked Mirajane a question.

"Mira, what's that all about? What's that uh?..fourth guess?"

"Natsu! You're wrong! Mira said, it's second guess! Not fourth! You really have poor hearing."

"Ah! What did you say?!" Natsu reacted.

Mirajane once again giggled. "About that? Just, don't ask about it." She started. "And don't try to ask Lucy about it because I'm sure, she will not answer your question."

Clock sure tick fast. It's almost sunset in Fiore meaning, it's almost night but, this dragon slayer and his blue exceed are busy making pranks and annoying the celestial mage on her apartment again.

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! STOP READING MY NOVEL!"

Lucy yelled while running over her room, trying to catch Natsu, who was reading her on-process novel while he's running.

"Oho! So this what's this story all about! Interesting!" He said, still running around her room, not noticing that he's messing Lucy's room.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NOVEL!"

"I'll give you back your novel in one condition…"

Lucy stopped running after hearing that Natsu was asking condition so that Natsu will give her novel back. She crossed her arms and sighed, wondering what's that condition.

"What is it? What's your condition?"

Natsu turned at Lucy and looked at her using a very curious look.

"Back in the guild this morning, Mira said something. About the uh… fourth? Suggestion? Or theory?"

"Natsu! It's second! Both theory and suggestion!" Happy corrected.

"Oh, yeah, right. So, tell me, what's that?"

"Aye! We're curious!"

After asking that question, the blonde girl blushed a bit. Will she answer his question? Or no? if she didn't answer his question, she won't able to get her novel back. Maybe she can make another way to get her novel back without answering her question. Lucy looked away, pretending that, she don't know what he's talking about.

"A-ahaha..a-about that? I don't know! Mira-san was just kidding!" She then looked back at Natsu. "Now, give me back my novel!" She yelled. The two started running again.

"No way! Not until you answer my question!"

"I already answered your question! Now, STOP!"

Lucy can't catch Natsu so, what she did is, she jumped towards him, and landed on his back.

"O-OUCH! What do you think you're doing?! Lucy?!"

Lucy snatched her novel from Natsu's hand and got up.

Lucy grinned and stared at Natsu closely. "Hehe~ I got my novel back without answering your question!"

Natsu rubbed his back then looked at Lucy. When he turned his head to Lucy, he saw Lucy's face, very very close to his face. For some reason, Lucy blushed while staring at Natsu's face so, she moved back. As she moved back, Natsu sat up and noticed Lucy's red face.

"You okay? Your face is red? Did you hit your face on my back that's why your face is red?"

Gosh, Natsu was really innocent and don't have idea the reason of Lucy's red face. Lucy just let out a sigh and shook her head.

"N-No! I-It's nothing!"

Lucy looked around and facepalmed after seeing the mess they made.

"Haa~ look what you've done to my place! Now, get out! Both of you!" She yelled as she pointed her finger to her door. "And besides, it's 6 o'clock so, go home!"

"Fine, fine, see you tomorrow!"

Instead of using the door to exit, he just jumped out the window.

"Don't you know how to use the door?!"

When Natsu and Happy were finally gone, she started to clean up the mess. After cleaning, she took a warm bath before going to bed. Lucy can't stop thinking what happened earlier. The time when Natsu's face and Lucy's face were too close.

"Gaahh~! LUCY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" She suddenly yelled. After taking a bath, she wore her pajamas and sleep. It's exactly 8:30 in the evening when the blonde slept.

Once again, Lucy dreamed of the same dream. But this time, it's a bit different than usual. The mysterious man's image are slowly becoming visible but, it is still blurry that's why, Lucy still can't see and can't recognize who that man is. She tried to go near him but, like usual, he disappeared again in nowhere just like a bubble, popped up in the air. When Lucy failed to see that man again in her dream, she fell from her knees. For some reason, tears started to fall coming from her eyes. She doesn't know why but, she felt that, that person is very important to her. Could it be, Mirajane's second thought is correct? In her dream, she stood up again and started to walk in the darkness, trying and hoping that she could find the mysterious guy who always shows up in her dreams and yes, she succeeded.

"There you are! Please! Don't go!" She yelled, running towards the man. She's running but, for she's not moving. "Huh? I-I'm not moving?"

Then again, the man started to disappear. "Why do you keep on leaving me?! Who are you?! I want to know who you are! Show yourself!" She yelled then looked down. "Please…tell me who you are…I know that…I know that you're someone important to me…"

Finally, the man spoke. "You should be the one to know who I am. I'm sure that, you'll recognize me soon."

"W-Wait!"

Meanwhile… there's this certain dragon slayer, who can't sleep, still thinking about what Mirajane said earlier. It's already 10 o'clock in the evening but he's still up. Suddenly, his partner, the blue Exceed Happy, woke up and noticed that Natsu was still up.

"Huh? Natsu? Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep…"

They remained silent for a while. After a while, the dragon slayer spoke.

"Hey, Happy…"

"Hm? What is it, Natsu?"

"What do you think what Mira and Lucy talked about this morning? I'm curious"

"Just stop thinking about it…I bet it's just for girls that's why they don't want to say. Why does it bother you?"

"I don't know. I just feel like, it's something…I should know…I don't know…" He sighed.

"Natsu, let's just sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, good night, Happy"

"Aye…"

Finally, he felt asleep in the middle of his sleep, like Lucy, he's started dreaming. This is the first time that Natsu dreamed about it. In his dream, he can see Lucy, visible, clearly. He quickly approached Lucy enthusiastically, he looked like very happy to see Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy!" He called while happily waving her hand. When he got there, Lucy suddenly pushed him. Natsu's smile faded away, and now he looked confused.

"What's wrong? Did…did I do something wrong?"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Lucy yelled in his dream.

Natsu got surprised as Lucy yelled at him. Why? Did he do something that she didn't like? Maybe she took seriously Natsu and Happy's prank.

"Lucy, I'm…I'm sorry…we took the joke too far…"

Suddenly, like Natsu, Lucy started disappearing just like a bubble.

"LUCY! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu yelled, while looking around. Suddenly, his surrounding turned black. Now, she couldn't see anything but himself.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! STOP BOTHERING ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

Natsu wondered why did Lucy said those words. Lucy love her? He don't know and he's not sure. Even Lucy, herself doesn't know that she has feelings for the dragon slayer. For some reason, Natsu's heart broke after hearing those hurtful words.

"No! LUCY! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! STAY! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"

Natsu woke up after hearing Happy's voice.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Happy said, sounded worriedly. As Natsu woke up, he quickly ran into Lucy's apartment, so early in the morning. As he got there, he jumped up her window and peek but, he didn't see Lucy.

"Did…did Lucy really leave? Did she really leave me? N-No, that can't be…"

Natsu opened the window, and started to look for Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?!" No one's answering. He sat down on Lucy's bed and sighed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so worried? It's..It's just a dream"

Suddenly, footsteps coming from Lucy's bathroom can be heard.

"NATSU?! Why are you –"

Before continuing her statement, Natsu smiled and said.

"Lucy! You're here!"

"Hah? Why would I –"

And again, before she finished her statement, Lucy interrupted.

"Just, promise me…you will not leave me okay?"

Lucy nods and crossed her arms. "Fine, fine, I won't leave! I will never leave you! Why would I leave someone special to me?" Lucy didn't even realized that she said those words.

"Someone…special?"

Lucy suddenly blushed when she finally realized that she said that. "N-No…d-don't get it wrong…urgh! Natsu! J-Just get out!"

Natsu then laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll see you at the guild later, okay?"

**[ NOTE:** I will continue this story if I receive some comments and reviews ;D ]


End file.
